


Love Is Sweet

by Musichowler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Together, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichowler/pseuds/Musichowler
Summary: You and Bucky have been together for a while, but some firsts should be savored like the treats they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me, so please, be gentle.

The first time you and Bucky had sex was memorable to say the least. You had been dating a while, and you wanted him, but felt it wasn't right to push him further then he wanted to go. He had been through enough of other people making “perform” when they wanted. You didn't realize he was just trying to be a gentleman.

 

You played flirty games often, and the day it happened was really no different. Bucky was teasing you, stealing kisses, planting tiny pecks on your neck and purposely tickling you with his scruff. It was long enough that it wasn't too scratchy, but would make you giggle. He loved the sound. It finally got more interesting when he started tossing jelly beans. They were a favorite of his and he took great joy in sharing things he liked. Finally though, he tossed one and it landed with a plop down the front of your v-neck dress. Straight into the cleavage.

 

You eyed the candy, then looked at him, before standing and slinking his way. Making sure to roll your hips when you walked, licking your lips while you held his eyes with yours. By the time you were right in front of him, his breathing had accelerated and his eyes were focused on your lips. Leaning over and placing your hands on his knees, you said softly, “You dropped something.”

 

His cheeks were a soft pink and he shifted in his seat, his eyes darting between the candy in between your breasts and your eyes. Leaning into his personal space, you took his hands in yours, threading your fingers together as you climbed slowly into his lap, straddling his thighs. You ran your hands up his arms to his shoulders, and linked your fingers behind his neck. Leaning in so your lips were only a breath away from his, you whispered “Finders keepers, but we can...share.”

 

He kissed you then, deep and gentle, his hands on your waist. As it got deeper and hungrier, his arms slid up your back, pulling you closer so your whole front was pressed to his. You spread your knees wider, settled more firmly into his lap. You could feel him hardening as you rocked slightly.

 

His lips traced back from your lips to your jaw, then worked down your throat, a deep hum of pleasure escaping him as he kissed over your collarbones and lower. You were moaning at the feeling. His tongue swept out, catching the jelly bean and stroking up the valley between your breasts, causing you to gasp and grind down harder then you had been. He almost choked on the jelly bean and apologized profusely, saying he was sorry and didn't mean to push you. He looked so worried and you were tired of him feeling bad for something you both obviously wanted. Placing two fingers on his lips, you hushed him. “ Shh, its fine. I liked it. There's nothing to be sorry for. I love you and it makes me happy to know you want me.”

 

Leaning forward, you kissed him again, your hands cradling his cheeks before moving back into his hair, this time deliberately rolling your hips firmly over his erection. He whimpered into the kiss, but kissed you back harder, and his hands slowly came down to your hips, and slowly started guiding yours, back and forth, pulling you closer so you both could feel more.

 

The skirt of your dress had ridden up by this point, and the scent and heat of your arousal was making his mouth water. He kept kissing you, even as you ground harder into the bulge in his jeans. You couldn't help the little gasps and moans, and the noises he was making were just as helplessly turned on. His lips kept running from your lips to your neck and back, down onto your collarbones, where he was sucking gently. The sensations just kept getting stronger and stronger as his cock bumped your clit, again and again. “Bu-Bucky, oh! God! So good..so close! Bucky please, I”

 

Something broke in him then, and he dragged your lips to his for a hard, deep kiss. Licking into your mouth he shifted you over and pressed you back into the couch, covering you with his body. Grinding his hips into yours, his hands fisted in your hair as he kissed down your neck to your chest. He pulled back and with a questioning look, brought his hand to your buttons. You nodded, and he had the top unbuttoned before you could quite comprehend it.

 

His lips followed his hands, down, down your body. Your dress buttoned all the way down, so he just kept opening buttons and kissing and licking the flesh that was exposed to him. He finally hit your panties and paused. He looked at you. “If you want me to stop, tell me now honey. Please...” his voice was so strained.

 

“Don't stop.” You barely recognized your own voice, husky and low as it was.

 

His metal fingers shifted, there was a ripping sound and you were suddenly bare to him. He lost no time burying his face between your legs. He licked a wide stripe up between your lips, the contact having you gasping, gave a pleased hum at your taste. The fingers of his flesh hand held your folds apart and his tongue stroked you from your wet entrance to your clit, drawing a cry from you. He dug in with his mouth, his shoulders pressing your legs further apart, his tongue working your clit and the bristles on his chin rubbing around the edges of your opening.

 

It took only minutes of this before your cries stopped being disjointed and became one solid ululation as pleasure rolled through your veins like hot wine. He slowed, helping you come down a bit, but he didn't stop. He slowly pressed one, then two fingers into you, his metal arm over your pelvis holding you in place as your hips jerked and rolled. Your hands fisted in his hair as he continued, meeting his eyes as he crooked his fingers and found that spot inside that made all thought stop. His tongue licked up to your clit again before his lips wrapped around it and, watching you intently, sucked. You were completely unable to stop the howl as you came a second time. “Homygod! Bucky, oh god, need you, need you in me, please!”

 

“Doll, are you”

 

“Yes I'm sure! Please!” You reached forward, fumbling with his belt and button. He gave a wordless gasping cry as your hand grasped him and stroked. He grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand away.

 

“Wait! I...I want you in my bed doll. I wanna lay you out and take my time with you. Will you let me?” Desperate though you were to have him right this second, how could you possibly say no to that?

 

When you nodded, the smile that lit his face was the most beautiful sight you had ever seen. He stood, and to your surprise, picked you up bridal style. He peppered your forehead and lips with kisses as he walked. “Love you doll, so much. Gonna make you mine completely.”

 

When you reached his bedroom, he set you on your feet and then, just held you close for a moment, his lips pressed to the crown of your head. Then, he cradled your face gently and kissed you with a sweetness that brought tears to your eyes. You loved this man so much, and everything he did showed you he loved you too. He leaned his forehead against yours, stroking his thumbs over your cheekbones and temples.

 

“I wanna make love to you doll. Will you be mine tonight? Let me love you the way you deserve?”

 

Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes. And he did.

 

He slowly slipped your dress off your shoulders to the floor, unhooked your bra and then picked you up again. He carried you to his bed, and lay you down on it, with a softness in his expression that you had never seen before. He stood back up, eyeing you with love and hunger, and stripped off his own clothing quickly. Christ he was so beautiful. Large, strong, with smooth skin save for the scars, his cock thick and proud. You both looked your fill before you held your arms out to him in invitation. He slowly climbed on the bed, shifting to hover over you as you spread your legs to make room for him.

 

You both moaned as his cock slid through the wetness between your legs. God he felt so good. You pulled his lips to yours, kissing him with everything you had. He kissed back, his tongue stroking into your mouth before moving down your throat to your breasts, neglected until now. Slowly, he circled your left nipple with his lips, laying kisses and small licks on your skin. Closer and closer, the tiny peak so hard and aware of him that just the puff of his breath on it had you gasping. His tongue and lips closed over the stiff nub and you arched into the heat of his mouth, his metal fingers finding your right. He stroked and nibbled and licked and sucked at your breasts until you were almost incoherent with need, writhing beneath him on the bed. Your thighs squeezed his hips as you rolled yours against his erection, smearing pre-come and your own slick fluids over your legs and his stomach.

 

He didn't ask if you were sure again, your expression said it all. Your eyes caught and held, as carefully, he lined himself up and pressed slowly forward. You couldn't help the gasped squeak, he was NOT small and it had been a while. Slowly, inch by inch, he pressed into you, further and further, until he was fully sheathed. It felt incredible, so full and hot. He pressed his lips to yours, giving you both time to adjust, to both the sensations, and the intimacy. He wrapped one arm under your shoulders, the other cradled the back of your head. You cupped his face with your hands, running your thumbs over his cheeks. You both smiled, a little shyly, and you shifted slightly. Your eyes went wide and you inhaled sharply at the pleasure that tiny movement shot through you.

 

He bit his lips with a whimper, trying not to just pound into you. Slowly, achingly slowly, he rolled his hips against yours, hissing at the sensation. Your legs found their way around his waist, and you clenched, because it felt too good for you not to react. With a sharp gasp, he fisted his hands in your hair again, resting his forehead against your breastbone, breathing hard, shaking slightly. God you loved this man. You wanted him to experience nothing but joy. But just his presence inside you had you teetering on the edge already. You ran your hands up his arms, down his chest and around to his back before your nails dug in a bit as you tried to pull him closer. He cried out and thrust hard, forcing a sharp cry from you.

 

“Are you OK? Did I hurt you?” His eyes were wide and his voice was shaking. _Where_ did he get this control from? You were about to fly apart!

 

“Again! Oh god, _please_ do that again!” He did. Another helpless cry burst from your lips. “Yes! Oh god-so good-more! More please-YES!” Your plea snapped his control completely. He pulled his hips back and thrust hard into you, again and again, neither stopping or slowing down. You wailed at the incredible sensations, your pleasure climbing so fast it left you breathless. His hands dropped, one to your hips to hold you firmly in place as he pounded into you, the other cupping behind your knee, pulling it up and letting him get even deeper. He moaned at the new angle, your voice rising with his, utterly unable to hold back.

 

He added a dirty grind to the end of each thrust, his own gasping cries adding further to your pleasure. Your clit rubbed against his pelvic bone over and over and suddenly, you were coming, again, your pleasure roaring through you as your hips jolted under him and you shrieked at the top of your lungs. Your hot wet passage squeezing him was too much, and he joined you with a hoarse shout of your name as he climaxed, his back bowed over you, his head on your shoulder as he shook with the force of his release. His hips thrust hard once, twice, and then pressed tight to yours for several moments, before slowly, the tension drained out of him, and he relaxed against you with a soft moan, only his elbows on the bed keeping his full weight off you.

 

Neither of you spoke, just breathing in each other. You stroked your hands up his spine, caressing his back and lightly kissing his neck and shoulder where you could reach, utter contentment filling you completely. His breath curled over the side of your neck, and he kissed you back, neither of you able to really move yet. At last, he pulled back, meeting your eyes with a smile, both of you gasping at the sensation of slick skin sliding together as your bodies disengaged. He didn't move away, just shifted sideways on the bed and pulled you close, tucking your head under his chin. Your voice, when you spoke, was low and rough from yelling.

 

“Wow. That was...amazing.”

 

“Yes, yes it was.” His voice was gentle. Reverent He leaned back and you looked up at him. He reached out and cupped your cheek, his eyes swimming and a soft, happy smile on his face. “Thank you. For loving me. I love you so much Doll. Always.”

 

“I do love you Bucky. Always. Thank _you_ for letting me.” No more words were spoken, none were needed. Content with each other, you both fell asleep.

 

Tony's outrage at finding a pair of women's panties on his living room floor was a source of great amusement the following morning.

 


End file.
